narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura Uchiha
Uchiha Asura (うちは阿修羅, Uchiha Asura) is a ANBU Squad Commander, and a member of the famed Uchiha Clan. Background Asura was born in Kirigakure, to Toshiro and Kisa Uchiha, who's parents left Konohagakure shortly after its founding. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Asuras' prowess far outshone some of their own. However, few could understand him. When he was only five, Asura had already witnessed countless lives lost, which emotionally traumatized him and cause him great emotional troubles as he grew older. Asura spent much of his time researching the history of the village from the writings their ancestors left behind. At the tender age 11, Asura made the rank of Genin, before getting a field promotion achieving the rank Chunnin. At age 14 he enlisted into the ANBU, making a name for himself as a Hunter-nin. Personality Asura is quite secretive, and only communicates with others only when the occasion arises. Asura is very intelligent, though his disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him. Asura tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. He is good at deceiving his opponents, and is willing to take drastic measures to win battle. Some of his tactics are quite bold, while others seem bizarre to those involved. He is also shown to have a dry sense of humor, and isn't above making sarcastic remarks to people. Although he tends to be polite, to some, Asura can seem quite rude and uncaring at times. Using subterfuge, misinformation, disinformation and an analytical knowledge of human nature to help enemies into a false sense of security and possibly make him carelessly over-confident, whenever Asura gives percentages to indicate how much he suspects a person of something, such as "five percent" he may in fact be over ninety percent convinced of their culpability. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Asura takes no enjoyment in violence or combat , instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. In battle (even thought he doesn't take enjoyment in combat) Asura is confident in himself and in his abilities (Asura's confidence comes from his own skill and power). Asura uses mind games to play with opponents that he knows that are stronger than him to through he/she off. His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and he will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is often very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents. Appearance Asura is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male that towers over most people. His usual get up is a black or purple shirt and black skin tight pants, rarely seen without his designer leather jackets when not on missions. Asura has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structures with high cheeks and solid jaw line. Asura has jet black hair, when in light looks almost blue in appearance that reaches mid-back, with bangs that partially cover his left eye, while the right eye is completely covered. With darkened eyebrows and lashes that contrast wonderfully against his eyes, and a "bad boy" smile. Asura smells of Sakura Blossoms and Lavender. During winter he wears longed sleeved shirts in the same color. Asura has long wild hair that is waist length his hair changes after sleeping making it curl on the ends and its length changing to mid back. Asura suffers from Heterochromia and has two different eye colors. His left eye is blue with black pupils with a "sun" surrounding the pupil. His right eye is black with green pupil and around the pupil a green thorn like vines coming from the sclera. Asura on his left middle finger is a ring, with a large blue sapphire in a silver setting, with the Uchiha symbol embedded in it. He also wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it. He also wore an on his right arm. Abilities Taijutsu While having lesser skills in taijutsu, Asura has shown himself to be proficient enough to hold his own against most opponents. His main style of taijutsu focuses on using Kizuato-ō no mai: Hēi lóng. In battle, he first quickly assesses his opponent's strength and battle style to comprehend their movements, thereby allowing him to easily predict and dodge their attacks. Moving at a fast paces, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asura fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks, that is increased in power when used alongside Earth Release: Earth Spear. Even thought powerful in taijutsu, do to limited stamina supply, Asura can't be in pro-longed Taijutsu fights. Ninjutsu Asura has prowess in all of the three main types of techniques, Asura uses mostly ninjutsu. Asuras signature move involves using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique or Fire Release: Running Fire to trap them in Genjutsu. Traditional to the Uchiha clan, Asura could use Fire Release techniques, including the clan's giant fireballs the intensity of which notably cause second degree burns from only grazing enemy shinobi and he could combine his proficient weapon skills with his fire attacks. He was also proficient with Earth Release, creating dragons of mud and golems of clay and rocks, camouflage, and creating gigantic mudslides. Genjutsu While proficient in all three-forms of fighting, Asura is best with genjutsu, to trap or torture, almost all of his genjutsu attacks are of from use of the Sharingan. Limited in techniques, Asura has shown great use of even some of the most basic of its uses, able to use Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, to extreme extent going as far as killing some weaker shinobi with it. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan A true successor of the Sharingan, Asura awakened the dōjutsu by the age of 10 after a misson gone wrong resulting in his Jōnin-sensei death. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralyzing genjutsu with just a single glance. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for long periods of time ranging from two to three hours, without major drain on his chakra levels, before having to turn it off. His mastery of the Sharingan eventually reached the point that he could cast Sharingan related Genjutsu by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them. Lava Release Asura possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which he can use to create and manipulate the form and movements of an extremely durable and rubber-like substance, that was strong enough to withstand multiple of devastating techniques. The rubber-like substance created can be manipulated to serve multiple purposes, such as a rubber wall for defense, or large rubber balls to serve as a crafty distraction. For offensive purposes, using a corrosive acid or molten rock form to unleash destructive attacks able to melt rocks. History Trivia *Asura appears to have a liking for dango. *Asuras' hobby includes shopping for clothes. *Asura wishes to fight the shinobi of Konohagakure. *Asuras' favorite foods are onigiri with dongpo pork, while his least favorite is anything with beef. *Asura had completed 495 official missions in total: 93 D-rank, 122 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 93 A-rank and 53 S-rank. *Asuras' least favorite word is "war" (戦争,sensho). Category:Torment's Watchlist Category:Acefan4242546